


Bad Repuation

by mediocreimagines



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modren!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocreimagines/pseuds/mediocreimagines
Summary: Isabella is a new student at Grindelwald High, sat in the same Biology class of Credence Barebone, but when the past comes back to bite Isabella in the ass, will Credence fall victim to the lies, or will he see the truth?





	Bad Repuation

 

“So you’re telling me, that these two boys, _apparently_ have photos of my daughter naked, and you’re not going to do anything about it?” Isabella slouched back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest; she didn’t want to bring attention to the matter, it would only make things worse. But no, her mother had to do something about it. It should’ve just been left alone. “Mrs Jones, please understand there is no evidence to support your claims” Mr Johnston said, glancing at the two teenage boys sitting across from him.

Robbie and Charles. Football players. Who Mr Johnston wanted to protect, being the gym teacher an all; sports was the only good thing going for him. Robbie was set to go to a top University and didn’t need something like this on his record; making him unwanted by scouts. And Charles had already gotten into a University, but if  something like this were to happen, he would lose his scholarship. That all matter more than Isabella’s pride, apparently.

They had apparently snuck a few photos of her at a party a couple weeks beforehand without her knowledge, sending them around to all of their friends, who sent it to their friends, so on and so forth. She herself, hadn’t seen the photos, let alone, know if they exist. But if someone like Robbie says something happened, everyone believes him. Like some sort of religion.

Mr Johnston pulled Isabella out of her own thoughts; “There is no evidence to support these claims, so we can’t do anything, I’m sorry” Isabella’s mother scoffed, collecting her things and tugging her daughter up. “You will be hearing from our lawyer.” She stated, exiting the room, and ushering Isabella and herself down the hallway.

“I told you mum, you shouldn't have brought it up, it only made things worse and put a target on my back” Isabella sighed, buckling up her seat belt, leaning against the window. “Bella, we don’t let other people push us around and get what they want out of it, that’s not the way that life works” Her mum sighed.Isabella was like her mother in more ways than som; blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, shy at times, but harsh when needed. They were a single parent family, Isabella had been raised by her mother for as long as she could remember.

It’s not much of a sob story really, her father has left when Bella was young, leaving them to fend for themselves. Now her mother way remarried to a lovely man, with a son; Kevin. Isabella was the youngest, only being 17, Kevin being 19. Kevin had told her about the photos and had compliment her on her sense of style in them. Kevin was cocky, and Bella often wished he’d stop talking.

They pulled up to their house, her step fathers car in the driveway. Before Bella could even step out of the care, he attacked her mother with questions. “Maria, what happened? Do we need to press charges? Do I need to go down there?” Her mother sighed, walking towards the house, Bella following slowly after her. “Now isn’t the time to talk about this Steven” Her mum warned, walking into the house.

Later that night, there was a knock at Bella’s door, she sighed, standing up to open it, revealing Kevin standing in the doorway, grinning as usual. He pushed past her and made his way over to her desk chair, making himself comfortable. “You know, you’re the talk of the school again” He smirks, picking up a stress ball that was left on the desk, playing with it. “I don’t care” She mumbled, making her way back over to her bed; laying down. “Pressing charges really?” He asked, watching her. She sighed, and closed her eyes rubbing her temples. “I don’t want to, but you know how mum is” She sighed opening her eyes to look at Kevin who had just rolled his eyes; “Yeah, yeah I do”

The news had quickly spread around the school that her mum was threatening to press charges over the pictures, Robbie and Charles’ parents had emailed her mother a number of times, begging her to let it go; but she wouldn't. It was eventually taken to court and Robbie and Charles were both charged with making and distrubtuing child pornograpghy. Serves them right, her mother would say constantly. But that only brought more horror her way; constant bullying and torment drove her crazy. So they decided to pack up and move.

  
Praying that it wouldn’t follow them, hopefully giving Bella the best future they possibly could without this following her. They should’ve prayed more.


End file.
